1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to positioning instruments, and particularly to a motion module with interlocking elements to allow stacking with other motion modules, to produce multi-axis positioning instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of adjustable mounting or clamping devices is a common technique for experimental optics, telecommunications, semiconductor inspection and manufacturing, biological probing and sampling, electronic probing and sampling, magnetic probing and sampling and machining. Such mounts are used to position objects, e.g., optical elements, such as light sources and other optical devices. These devices have varying sizes and shapes, and are frequently positioned in close proximity to each other. Separate modules are used to perform different positioning functions. For example, linear translation stages allow axial movement of an element, rotary translation stages provide for rotation of an element, planarization stages provide tip-tilt for leveling of an element, and goniometers provide for angulation of an object. The modules are expensive due to the high degree of precision with which they are manufactured.
Typically, a customer's needs will vary from experiment to experiment. For example, in one experiment X-axis positioning of an object may be required. In another experiment combined X-Y axis positioning may be required, in another experiment X-Y-Z axis positioning may be called for. In still another experiment a combination of X-Z positioning and rotation may be called for. To achieve each of these positioning objectives the X, X-Y, X-Y-Z, and X-Y-Z+ rotation combinations must be purchased as fully assembled integral modules. This of course results in considerable expense and duplicity of investment. A customer may for example own four X-axis positioning elements, one as a stand-alone and the others as integral portions of various multi-axis positioners.
What is needed is a way to reduce the expense and duplication associated with existing multi-axis positioning modules.